the_brave_beatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Kazaguruma
The somewhat fearless protagonist of the Brave Beats series, Hibiki fuses with his dancing counterpart Breakin to be come a super-powered dancing hero. Together, they use their dance to move the souls of many affected by Dance Stones and strive to collect them all. About 'Appearance' ''Hibiki'' Hibiki is a fair-height young boy with apricot skin, short brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He dons a red vested jacket with a yellow trim and a long sleeved whit shirt underneath. To finish the look, he wears light blue jean-shorts and a pair of red and black shoes. Later in season, he gain his huge muscular body ''Flash Beat'' As Flash, he is much taller and has a slightly more muscular build than before. He has flaming red hair that stand atop his head and light blue eyes. He dons a white jacket with one long sleeve and the other short. It remains open to reveal a short blue t-shirt and his stomach. Below are dark blue pants and he is covered from head to toe in armor comprised of Breakin. Later he still much taller, but, extremely muscular bulld than before 'Personality' Hibiki is your average, level-headed, mild tempered hero, with no real set goal on anything. He has no particular likes or dislikes and at times it seems he is totally oblivious to everything around him. He is easily content with most things being as they are and he's seen as the type who doesn't really like to try new things. He is shown to feel insecure about his ability to accomplish something new; mainly shown when he had a complete distaste for dance in general. He wasn't confident in his dancing abilities, and felt embarrassed in doing something so outside of his comfort zone. Being a young boy, Hibiki felt completely overwhelmed when he realized how much bettering his dancing ability would have such an affect on the world. Though reluctant, Hibiki surprisingly is able to conquer his fear and doubts when the situation calls for it; showing exactly how brave he truly is. Despite being criticized often and sometimes quite unfairly, he is still able to bounce back with his own retorts. His unyielding resolve in wanting to get stronger and better at dancing gives him the right push in the direction to help better himself as a growing individual and as a positive hero. 'Story' As a child, Hibiki was a very free-spirited boy who just liked to do whatever he wanted, despite being scolded by childhood friend,Kotone. If something were to capture his interest, he'd be the first on the scene to try it. That is very true for his feelings towards dancing. As a young boy, Hibiki enjoyed dancing as his new found hobby. He'd spend his afternoons dancing along to television programs hosting dancing idols and shows, aspiring to dance just as cool as the people on the screen did. He wanted to accomplish this no matter what and in tern, entered a children's dance competition in hopes that he would succeed. Unfortunately, due to an embarrassing mishap that transpired after his performance, Hibiki lost all confidence in himself. Embarrassed by that scene, he vowed to quit dancing forever and never wanted to try it again. Growing up, his attitude would steadily trickle into everyday life for Hibiki. He eventually became content with how plain he was, not wanting to overstep any boundaries in fear that he might relive the same horror like before. Despite all that, he eventually would run into a problem. Appearances Dance Techniques Trivia *Hibiki's name has a two part meaning. **His first name means sound and his last name means windmill. These can be directly related to his break-dance style when he becomes Flash Beat. (The "windmill" motion is created from spinning on one's head and legs spread out acting as a windmill or wind turbine.) **The meaning of his surname is alluded to by the pinwheel (windmill) on his clothes. **the embarassing moment happend in episode 14 his shorts and underpants fell down on stage infront of everyone at the kids dance competiton at the festival exposing his pee-pee everyone laughed at him and some kids were saying so lame and another kid said i see your pee-pee it is unknown if koton and her mother and grandmother laughted at him. **in episode 14 young hibiki is 5 years old **in episode 14 young hibiki's number for the kids dancing competiton at the festival is number 14 the same episode he appears in Quotes ''"Ore no odore! Omae no tamashii! Frashu BEAATOOO!" (Let your soul dance with me! Flash Beat!) ''-Flash Beat's introduction Gallery Hibiki= |-|Flash Beat= Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brave Beat Category:Hibiki